Le démon boîteux
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: Wulan vivait un mariage plutôt calme avec son mari, Peter Baartz. Pourtant, la venue d'Asmodeus va bouleverser sa vie et lui donner un tournant inattendue. Des années plus tard, fou de rage Peter commit l'irréparable. L'histoire de la mère de Magnus et de sa rencontre avec Asmodeus.


_**\- C'est une interprétation très libre de l'histoire de la mère de Magnus et de sa rencontre avec Asmodeus. Dans la série, il a été dit qu'elle s'est suicidée car elle ne pouvait pas supporter la nature "démoniaque" de son fils. Magnus ayant 8-9 ans au moment des faits a probablement conservé la version de son beau-père. Je trouve que cette version peut-être interprétée très librement car Magnus n'a pas vu formellement sa mère se donner la mort.**_

_**\- Ni Wayan Wulan est originaire de Bali (une île indonésienne), "Ni" signifie qu'elle est une fille, "Wayan" qu'elle est l'aînée et "Wulan" est son prénom personnel. Dans cette fanfic, j'utilise surtout son prénom personnel. Elle s'est également convertie au christianisme.**_

_**\- La relation entre Asmodeus et Wulan est ouverte à l'interprétation. J'ai complètement effacé ce qui a été dit dans les livres vu que ce n'est pas confirmé dans la série.**_

_**\- Chronologiquement parlant, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'inexactitudes et je m'en excuse.**_

_**\- La mère de Magnus est capable de percevoir le surnaturel même si elle n'est pas chasseuse d'ombre. **_

* * *

Wulan essayait de se calmer, la douleur qui envahissait son corps était sans précédent et indescriptible. La silhouette de Peter s'éloigna vers le seuil de la porte et disparut la laissant agoniser seule. Peter, qui ne s'était jamais montré violent envers elle, était devenu fou de rage en comprenant que sa femme avait entretenu une relation adultérine. Il s'était emparé impulsivement du keris et l'avait enfoncé dans le corps de Wulan.

La jeune femme tenta de dégager l'arme qui transperçait son corps mais ce fut peine perdue, elle se retint de hurler ne voulant pas que son fils la voit ainsi.

Aussi fulgurante qu'avait été la douleur, elle disparaissait et laissait place à un froid incroyable. Wulan ne sentait plus ses membres. Alors que la vie quittait son corps, ses pensées étaient hantées par son fils. Quels mensonges Peter lui raconterait-il sur sa mort ? Le visage strié de larmes, elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire à son enfant. Elle savait plus ou moins qu'il n'était pas le fils de Peter, elle leur avait menti à tous les deux.

Maintenant qu'elle était en train de mourir, elle se fichait complètement de l'honneur qui avait été pourtant sa préoccupation majeure lorsqu'elle était vivante. Peter avait toujours eu le privilège de ne pas s'en soucier. Le plus ironique dans tout ceci c'est que si elle n'avait pas rencontré Peter, son fils n'existerait pas. Sans le savoir, Peter avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette situation. Wulan savait que c'était injuste de blâmer Peter pour ses propres pêchés mais celui-ci avait voulu jouer avec une force qui le dépassait. Il avait en quelque sorte fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie et en toute connaissance de cause. La seule consolation qu'elle avait était de savoir que Peter finirait en enfer. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans la mémoire de Wulan tandis qu'elle perdait conscience.

_Quelques années plus tôt_

Un orage avait éclaté et une pluie torrentielle faisait vibrer les vitres de la maison. Wulan s'était éveillée en sursaut seule dans sa chambre. Entendant des éclats de voix depuis le salon, elle décida de s'habiller et de voir quel invité Peter accueillait. Il faisait nuit noire et c'était très inhabituel de la part de son mari d'accueillir des gens si tard.

Wulan se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Peter détestait quand elle se faisait remarquer. La jeune femme franchit les escaliers en veillant à ne pas les faire grincer. Le salon d'où provenaient les voies se trouvait directement en bas des escaliers à droite. Elle ne pouvait pas être vue de cette pièce. Elle décida de rester un peu dans les escaliers et d'écouter les échanges. La conversation n'était pas en indonésien mais Wulan comprenait parfaitement la langue natale de Peter. Celui-ci avait été impressionné par la capacité de sa femme à comprendre une langue étrangère si rapidement alors que lui-même ne parlait aucun dialecte indonésien.

\- Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné. Pardonnez-moi si je vous offense mais quel est votre intérêt dans cette affaire ? Demanda Peter.

\- C'est un peu délicat car cela concerne directement mon royaume, répondit l'étranger.

Wulan fronça les sourcils, intriguée. L'invité de son mari avait un royaume ? C'était inhabituel d'accueillir quelqu'un ayant une position si élevée. Plus elle suivait cette conversation moins elle aimait ce qu'elle entendait. Cet étranger semblait sous-entendre qu'il avait un royaume ailleurs que de ce monde. Par curiosité, elle se rapprocha du salon. Elle pouvait distinguer le reflet de l'invité grâce à un miroir placé au fond de la pièce et qui se situait dans son champ de visions sans pour autant trahir sa présence. L'étranger avait comme elle des traits asiatiques, le teint mât et des cheveux noirs tirés en catogan. Bien que Wulan ne devrait pas le remarquer, il dégageait un charme indéniable. La jeune femme ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé trop occupé à espionner la conversation de son mari. Celui-ci expliquait vouloir un enfant.

La colère gronda à l'intérieur de Wulan. Comment Peter pouvait exposer ainsi l'intimité de leur couple à un parfait inconnu. Ils avaient rencontré des problèmes pour concevoir un enfant. Un an plus tôt Wulan avait fait une fausse couche. Peter ne l'avait pas blâmé mais depuis tous les essais s'étaient révélés infructueux. Wulan en avait pourtant encore honte. L'invité de son mari assurait avoir une solution mais que cela prendrait du temps et qu'en attendant ils pourraient conclure d'autres affaires.

La jeune femme ne quittait pas des yeux l'invité. A sa grande horreur, elle crut voir le reflet de celui-ci l'observer et vit une étincelle dorée passait dans son regard. Wulan lâcha un hoquet horrifié qui fut couvert par la voix de l'inconnu.

\- Nous avons un accord. Vous devriez prévenir votre épouse, ma présence constante risque de la perturber, conseilla l'étranger à son mari.

Wulan pouvait voir grâce au miroir le sourire ironique de l'invité. Elle savait qu'il avait conscience de sa présence. Terrifiée, elle remonta immédiatement dans sa chambre.

_Un Asura, un démon… _

Peter détestait quand Wulan ne se référait pas à la religion de leur mariage. Bien qu'elle utilisât toujours son prénom balinais, Wulan s'était convertie à la même religion que son mari. Peter lui avait fait enseigner le latin afin qu'elle puisse aller à la messe et se faire baptiser. Wulan se ressaisit et remonta les escaliers. La Bible disait que Dieu condamnerait tous ceux qui s'associaient avec le Diable ou ses partisans et Wulan était sûre que cet étranger en était un. Peter n'irait certainement pas au Paradis.

Le lendemain, elle crut que les événements vécus dans la nuit n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, une servante vint l'informer qu'un invité avait rendez-vous avec son mari. Celui-ci était absent. Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans le hall, l'étranger de la veille observait les peintures accrochaient aux murs. Il était absolument majestueux et richement habillé. Il portait un épais pourpoint, une sorte de veste le couvrant du cou à la ceinture. Celle-ci était richement brodée par des fils ainsi que des attaches dorées. Wulan remarqua également la canne qu'utilisait l'inconnu pour marcher. Un démon qui boite, c'était bien étrange pour la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolé de vous importuner, vous êtes l'épouse du vicomte Baartz je suppose ? Demanda-t-il d'un faux air naïf

\- Oui, Je suis Ni Wayan Wulan, répondit la jeune femme.

Seul son mari l'appelait Wulan et elle s'y était habituée.

L'étranger s'avança lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

\- J'ai une invitation de votre mari.

\- Je n'ai pas été informée, s'excusa Wulan, vous pouvez repasser plus tard ou l'attendre dans le salon ?

\- Je vais l'attendre, répondit l'étranger.

Wulan ordonna à Anica de conduire l'invité au salon. Celui-ci ne s'était même pas présenté ce qui était très impoli. La jeune femme était en général une hôte accueillante mais cet inconnu l'effrayait et moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se porterait. Elle espérait que Peter reviendrait bientôt. Alors que Wulan s'apprêtait à vaquer à ses occupations, elle vit Anica ressortir du salon le visage aussi rouge qu'un homard et la tête baissée.

Wulan suivit la domestique jusque dans les cuisines.

\- Tout va bien Anica ?

La domestique détourna le regard.

\- Oui, c'est notre invité. Il a suggéré des choses étranges.

Agacée par les demi-réponses d'Anica, Wulan lui ordonna sèchement de donner une explication.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Monsieur le Vicomte accueille des invités... entreprenants. Mais celui-ci est particulièrement étrange. Il semble savoir que je... je.. je ne suis pas... vous savez.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa l'esprit de Wulan. Anica était incapable d'avoir un enfant. Cela allait à l'encontre de son rôle de femme qui était d'apporter la vie. Même Wulan se sentait honteuse pour elle mais elles n'évoquaient jamais le sujet. Après sa faussa couche, Wulan avait terriblement peur de se retrouver dans la même situation que sa servante.

\- Comment cet étranger peut-il le savoir ?

\- A moins qu'il ait été dans mon village natal en Hollande je ne sais pas. Il m'a proposé sans aucune honte son « aide » pour remédier à ma situation.

Puis Anica ajouta en chuchotant :

\- Il a dit que j'y prendrais autant de plaisirs que lui.

Sans savoir pourquoi Wulan se sentit très honteuse. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, Peter avait demandé l'aide de cet étranger pour avoir un enfant. Elle n'avait même pas participé à cette conversation mais un sentiment de colère envahissait son esprit. Elle ordonna à Anica de ne pas approcher cet invité. De toute façon, sa domestique était incapable de tenir le plateau de thé sans trembler. Malgré l'humiliation de ce geste, elle saisit le plateau et décida de l'apporter directement à l'étranger. Il y avait des règles à respecter dans cette maison et Wulan comptait bien toutes les énoncer à l'invité. Elle ne savait pas s'il était un humain, un escroc ou un démon mais cela importait très peu à la jeune femme pour l'instant.

L'étranger avait le visage impassible lorsqu'il vit Wulan lui apporter et lui verser le thé. Il but en silence, reposa la tasse sur le plateau et d'un geste de la main ordonna à Wulan de s'en débarrasser. La jeune femme ignora son geste et s'assit face à lui, ils étaient séparés par une table sur laquelle reposait le plateau en question. Elle remarqua qu'il portait une broche sur laquelle Wulan pouvait y lire d'étranges inscriptions, probablement du sumérien.

\- Vous êtes peut-être un ami de mon mari mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de faire des propositions indécentes à mon personnel, ordonna froidement Wulan

_\- Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas paraître impoli._

L'homme s'était exprimé en Balinais. Wulan sentit son cœur se serrer, c'était la langue dans laquelle s'exprimaient ses parents et sa sœur.

\- Je pense que vous aviez parfaitement conscience que c'était impoli, répondit Wulan.

La jeune femme refusait de lui répondre en balinais. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme se comportait ainsi mais quoiqu'il attende d'elle, elle ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu. La prochaine fois, elle lui renverserait le plateau de thé sur les genoux.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de son invité.

\- J'étais parfaitement sincère dans ma proposition.

\- Dans ce cas, agissez comme un homme normal : courtisez-la, demandez sa main à son père et mariez-vous avec.

\- Je ne me marie pas, répondit l'invité.

\- Avez-vous un prénom ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Asmodeus lorsque nous sommes seuls.

_Asmodeus_

Un prénom bien étrange, Wulan était sûre de l'avoir vu quelque part.

\- Votre mari est un hôte bien ennuyeux contrairement à vous, ajouta Asmodeus.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Wulan ne répondit pas à sa déclaration.

\- Je suis ici pour m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de débordement de votre part avec mon personnel et en particulier Anica. Vous n'êtes pas dans une maison close.

Asmodeus afficha un air impressionné.

\- Vous avez ma parole, dit-il.

\- Bien, puisque cette affaire est réglée, je vais envoyer quelqu'un chercher mon mari.

Wulan s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'elle sentit Asmodeus lui attrapait le poignet.

\- Votre mari est déjà en route, il arrivera d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Il lâcha son poignet en prenant le temps de glisser ses mains le long de sa peau. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit disparaître le plateau de thé. Effrayée, Wulan s'effondra sur le fauteuil. Elle observa l'emplacement vide où se trouvait le plateau quelques instants plus tôt, en espérant qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination.

\- Je pense que vous savez ce que je suis, vous avez écouté ma conversation avec votre mari cette nuit.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de nier la vérité, Wulan hocha positivement la tête.

\- Ma présence peut être très bénéfique à votre famille si vous vous tenez tranquille.

Terrifiée et ne voulant pas hurler, Wulan se concentra sur la broche d'Asmodeus et les inscriptions inconnues qui étaient gravées dessus. La jeune femme n'osa pas relever le visage ou croiser les yeux de ce démon. Elle était absolument furieuse contre Peter et comme d'habitude, elle savait d'avance qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de son opinion.

\- Connais-tu cette langue ? Demanda Asmodeus

\- Un peu...

Il y a longtemps, lorsque Wulan exerçait le métier de tisseuse sur son île natale, elle avait rencontré un marchand étranger. Celui-ci lui avait souvent récité des sourates et expliqué comment elles avaient été révélées par un grand Prophète. Il venait également d'un très grand peuple qui avait selon lui crée le premier langage humain et construit la Tour de Babylone. Ce marchand lui avait souvent montré des vieux bijoux sur lesquels cette langue était visible.

\- Cette langue est inconnue et je doute que ton Dieu t'autorise à avoir de telles informations, se moqua Asmodeus

\- Rien n'interdit d'avoir des connaissances, répondit Wulan d'un ton peu assuré, je ne connais pas la signification de ce qui est écrit. Je sais juste de quelle langue il s'agit.

Asmodeus eut un sourire indulgent.

\- C'est quasiment de l'hérésie. Comment êtes-vous devenues prisonnière de ce mariage ? Votre mari est votre opposé. Inconscient des privilèges qu'il a. S'il le souhaitait, il pourrait posséder un tel savoir.

\- Je ne suis pas prisonnière.

\- Vraiment ? Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes amoureuse de cet homme ?

Asmodeus la dévisageait avec curiosité et Wulan ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Elle s'était longtemps résignée à ne plus éprouver quoique ce soit. Son mariage avec Peter avait sauvé sa famille de la pauvreté, il avait été généreux et maintenant elle devait tenir sa part du marché.

\- L'amour est un concept enfantin et c'est assez rare que cela soit la raison d'un mariage, dit Wulan.

\- Voilà une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord.

La jeune femme n'était pas sûre de vouloir être d'accord avec un démon. Wulan décida qu'elle n'avait certainement pas le même mode de pensée que cet individu.

\- Parfois, je me demande tout de même ce que vous y gagnez dans un mariage.

\- Cela dépend, bafouilla Wulan, une situation stable et loin de la pauvreté.

\- J'en doute, répondit Asmodeus, les hommes ont sûrement plus à y gagner que vous les femmes. Après tout, vous êtes sous leur tutelle en dépit d'une intelligence égale.

Wulan se sentait rabaissée et profondément vexée. Pendant un instant, le monde dans lequel elle était née lui sembla dangereux et hostile. Elle tenta de se remémorer ce qui s'était passée avec Marie et le serpent.. ou était-ce Eve et le serpent ? Wulan était incapable d'émettre une pensée cohérente.

Asmodeus plongea son regard doré dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- Sache que ceci n'a jamais été le souhait de personne et certainement pas de _**lui**_.

Le son de la voix d'Asmodeus était chaleureux et emplit de compassion.

Wulan n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement et se demandait si «_lui_» désignait Dieu, les anges ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Asmodeus errait sur elle d'une façon parfaitement indécente. Wulan se racla la gorge et le démon cessa immédiatement son manège.

Le bruit sourd d'une porte qui claque retentit, Peter était sans doute revenu. Faisant de son mieux pour adopter un air impassible, Wulan quitta le salon sans accorder un regard à Asmodeus et alla accueillir son mari.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quelle situation tu t'es mis, mais tu es damné, lança Wulan

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et sans répondre se dirigea vers le salon dans lequel l'attendait Asmodeus. Peu satisfaite de l'attitude de son mari, Wulan chercha sa domestique qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, elle préparait le souper.

\- J'ai réglé ta situation avec notre invité, s'il recommence préviens-moi immédiatement. Mon mari vient de revenir. Pourrais-tu lui préparer un rafraîchissement ?

Anica s'exécuta et lorsqu'elle commença à préparer un plateau, Wulan y déposa un petit livre.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'apporte la Bible à Monsieur le Vicomte ? Demanda Anica intriguée

\- Pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire sur la damnation éternelle, répondit Wulan d'un air désinvolte.

Sans attendre de réponses, elle quitta la cuisine et retourna dans sa chambre. Dans une des nombreuses armoires qui meublaient la chambre se trouvait un petit coffret en bois, grossièrement taillé, il avait appartenu à ses parents.

Elle le sortit et le posa sur son lit. Les mains tremblantes, elle vida le contenu sur la couverture. Elle trouva le bijou qu'elle cherchait : un bracelet dont chaque extrémité était ornée de tête de lions rugissants. Wulan ignorait quel métal avait servi à forger ce bracelet, cela pouvait être de l'or vu qu'il était doré, mais elle ignorait si c'était vraiment le cas. Ce qui était certain, c'était que ce bijou était orné de turquoise et **de lapis-lazuli. ****C'était un cadeau de ce marchand étranger qu'elle avait rencontré, il lui avait assuré que ce bijou avait appartenu à ses ancêtres sumériens. **

Wulan n'avait jamais revu cet homme et elle s'en voulait de trop penser à lui. Sa rencontre avec Asmodeus avait réveillé des souvenirs pas si vieux mais qu'elle ne devait plus évoquer. Lorsqu'elle se sentait seule, elle passait des heures à regarder ce bracelet, elle pouvait y voir des inscriptions en sumérien gravées sur le jonc massif et lisse du bijou. Inquiète de se faire surprendre par son mari, Wulan rangea le bracelet dans la boîte qu'elle remit dans l'armoire. Elle ne voulait pas que Peter pense qu'elle était une femme de petite vie. Il était inutile de rester fixé sur le passé. Wulan devait aller de l'avant.

Les jours passèrent et les relations qu'elle avait avec Peter se dégradaient. Celui-ci lui avait avoué au cours d'un dîner avoir passé toute sorte d'accords avec Asmodeus et qu'il était hors de question d'y renoncer. Il est vrai que leur famille n'avait jamais été aussi riche, ils invitaient de nombreux courtisans de l'étranger. Peter s'était également lancé dans un commerce d'épice, bien qu'il déléguât souvent ses tâches à des employés.

La réputation de Peter avait atteint les oreilles de la famille royale d'Hollande. Wulan avait été tout de même heureuse lorsque celui-ci avait reçu une invitation de la famille royale. Néanmoins il avait intimé Wulan de rester à la maison.

\- Asmodeus nous a promis un enfant, expliqua-t-il, mais il faut que les conditions soient réunies. Tu ne peux pas te permettre un tel voyage. Tu pourrais être enceinte en ce moment même.

\- C'est complètement faux, ma santé n'est pas en danger. Je suis ta femme, je me dois de te suivre…

\- Personne ne t'en voudra si tu ne le fais pas, assura Peter.

\- Parfois, j'ai juste l'impression que tu as honte de moi, lâcha Wulan.

C'est un sentiment particulier, mais elle était convaincue que Peter avait honte d'elle et de ses origines. Wulan ignorait comment ce genre de mariage était reçu à la Cours Royale.

\- Fais ce que je te dis et ne pose pas de questions, ordonna froidement Peter.

Après le départ de son mari, Wulan se sentit envahie par la solitude. Pourtant, un matin Asmodeus vint lui rendre visite.

\- Mon mari n'est pas ici.

\- Je sais, répondit Asmodeus, c'est vous que je suis venu voir.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, Wulan commença une conversation avec Asmodeus.

\- Vous n'allez pas me prendre mon âme, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle craintive.

Asmodeus explosa d'un rire froid.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Vous seriez bien mieux en ma possession qu'avec cet ennuyeux individu qui vous sert de mari.

\- Mon mari vous a négocié son âme ?

\- Cela vous étonne ?

\- Vous lui avez accordé beaucoup de choses, fit remarquer Wulan.

\- En effet. Il n'a pas été difficile de le convaincre, votre mari en veut toujours plus.

\- Sa chute signifie la mienne ?fit remarquer Wulan.

\- Pas forcément, votre âme n'est pas en jeu… pour l'instant. Je vous apprécie, c'est assez rare pour un être humain.

\- Vous dites cela à toutes les femmes que vous croisez ?

Un sourire sincère s'étira sur les lèvres d'Asmodeus. Wulan ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était vraiment beau.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité Wulan.

C'était une phrase étrange à dire et Wulan n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Les démons ne disent jamais la vérité normalement.

\- Les démons mentent constamment, déclara Wulan

Elle s'attendait à provoquer la colère d'Asmodeus, après tout, elle venait de le traiter de menteur mais celui-ci resta au contraire très calme.

\- C'est tellement faux. Sais-tu pourquoi les démons ne mentent jamais Wulan ?

Asmodeus était soudainement passé au tutoiement. Il avait posé la question d'une voix intime comme s'il connaissait Wulan depuis longtemps.

\- Parce que la vérité est toujours horrible à dire. La vérité ne plaît jamais aux humains. Vous pouvez vous voiler la face avec vos religions, nous savons ce qu'il en est réellement, répondit froidement Asmodeus

Wulan le savait aussi. Après tout son mari qui était un bon croyant n'hésitait pas à passer un accord avec un démon. La jeune femme trouvait que c'était surtout triste.

Les jours suivants, Asmodeus était revenu de nombreuses fois lui rendre visite. Il lui apportait également de nombreux cadeaux. Wulan était à la fois gênée et flattée de ces attentions. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était courtisée. Tous les cadeaux qu'elle recevait étaient époustouflants. Son préféré était cette rose qui ne se fanait pas. Elle était de couleur dorée, comme les yeux d'Asmodeus et Wulan pouvait passer plusieurs minutes à l'admirer.

Lors du retour de son Peter, Asmodeus ne cessa pas ses visites. Bien au contraire, il agissait un peu comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux. Il n'hésitait pas à donner des ordres aux domestiques même en présence de Peter. Celui-ci était devenu tellement important qu'il avait très peu de temps libre. Ils essayaient toujours de concevoir un enfant mais sans aucun succès. Dans ses périodes-là, elle était toujours gênée de recevoir les attentions d'Asmodeus qui se fichait pas mal de ses essais avec Peter d'avoir un héritier. Pire, les tentatives du jeune couple l'amusait.

\- J'ai vu pire, déclara Asmodeus d'un ton blasé au cours d'une de ses nombreuses conversations avec Wulan.

\- Vous nous avez vus? s'exclama Wulan d'un ton horrifié.

Un sourire terriblement pervers s'était étalé sur les lèvres d'Asmodeus.

\- Je suis un démon, je vois et j'entends tout. répondit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon et encore une fois un orage avait éclaté et faisait trembler la demeure. Une étrange atmosphère malsaine régnait dans la maison. En dépit de son apparence humaine, quelque chose de terriblement inhumain émanait d'Asmodeus. Wulan avait l'impression que les émotions ou les sentiments de ce dernier pouvaient s'incarner et parasiter l'ensemble des gens vivant avec elle. Ainsi, après une terrible dépression Anica donna sa démission. Wulan avait été mortifiée de perdre sa servante favorite.

Le reste du temps, la jeune femme se sentait totalement ignorée par son mari. Elle n'était présente que pour accueillir des invités. Souvent, elle devenait nostalgique de ses parents qu'elle ne voyait que trop rarement. Ils vivaient plutôt bien maintenant qu'elle s'était mariée avec Peter. Lors de rares visites à Bali, ceux-ci avaient exprimé leur inquiétude pour Wulan. La jeune femme essayait toujours de paraître heureuse. Après tout, Peter ne l'avait jamais frappé, il s'était toujours montré courtois.

Lors d'une après-midi ensoleillée, Wulan se trouvait seule avec Asmodeus sur un terrain appartenant à Peter. C'était devenue une habitude de discuter avec le démon. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Asmodeus affichait toujours ses yeux dorés. Wulan les trouvait absolument magnifiques et avait du mal à croire que n'importe quel Dieu puisse détester cette créature dont les yeux étaient le reflet des rayons du soleil. Elle se tenait à Asmodeus accroché à son bras comme s'ils étaient un couple normal. Celui-ci portait une tenue bleue très foncée et des bottes noires en cuirs. Ses cheveux étaient librement relâchés mais bien ordonnés. Il ne portait rien d'ostentatoire contrairement à Peter. En général, leurs discussions tournaient autour des lieux qu'avait visité Asmodeus.

\- Tu as visité Babylone ? s'enquit Wulan

\- Niveau chronologie humaine, cela remonte à loin. C'était un temps ou nous autre démon marchions librement avec les humains.

\- Vous étiez les anciens héros qu'évoque la Bible ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit Asmodeus amusé par sa curiosité, mais nous étions considérés comme des dieux. Les héros auxquels tu penses sont plutôt nos descendants.

\- Vous pouvez avoir des enfants ? Demanda Wulan complètement incrédule.

\- Certains d'entre nous le peuvent, confirma Asmodeus.

Tout ce que disait Asmodeus éveillait la curiosité de Wulan. Elle était fascinée par ce démon. Il était charmant, cultivé et intelligent.

\- Tu as des enfants ?

Asmodeus s'arrêta de marcher et plongea son regard dans celui de Wulan. La jeune femme était sûre que s'il l'embrassait maintenant, elle ne protesterait pas.

\- Oui. Bien que la plupart soient décédés.

\- Oh, mes condoléances, bégaya Wulan d'un air désolé.

Les lèvres d'Asmodeus s'étirèrent en formant un sourire étrange. Intriguée, elle s'apprêtait à lui en demander plus lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui et commença à l'embrasser. A partir de ce moment-là, Wulan savait qu'elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné tandis qu'elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps lorsque les mains d'Asmodeus se glissèrent sous son corset scellant ainsi le commencement de leur relation secrète.

Le soir même, Wulan n'avait pas osé croiser le regard de son mari. Elle avait honte de ne pas avoir honte. Les jours passants, elle continuait sa relation adultère avec Asmodeus sans que Peter ne se doute de rien. Pire, elle se mettait à imaginer une vie sans son mari. Une vie dans laquelle elle dirigerait son propre commerce, rencontrerait des familles royales étrangères, voyagerait. Une vie avec Asmodeus… ou plutôt une vie sans être marié à Asmodeus. Wulan s'imaginait bien le prendre comme amant régulier mais ne souhaitait pas se marier à un démon et encore moins fonder une famille avec celui-ci.

Parfois, le stress nouait son estomac. Elle savait que la plupart de ses pensées étaient blasphématoires. Elle avait oublié pourquoi elle s'était mariée avec Peter. A présent, elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir un enfant avec celui-ci.

Elle avait essayé d'oublier la nature démoniaque de son amant. Celui-ci savait maintenir l'illusion de son humanité, mais durant les moments intimes qu'ils partageaient, Asmodeus ne maintenait plus qu'une illusion partielle. Il aimait bien recevoir des caresses sur sa jambe boiteuse. Lorsque c'était le cas, il se tenait tellement raide qu'il donnait l'impression que la vie avait quitté son corps. Parfois, une ombre gigantesque semblait se dégager du corps du démon. Wulan haïssait ce que lui faisait ressentir cette présence malveillante.

Pourtant, rien n'explique pourquoi Wulan avait recommencé à le faire les fois suivantes. En dépit des émotions terriblement négatives qu'elle percevait d'Asmodeus, elle était fascinée du contrôle apparent qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Il était devenu une part importante de sa vie.

Un soir, alors qu'elle se trouvait blottie contre Asmodeus, elle lui posa une question étrange.

\- Je vais finir en enfer ?

Asmodeus ne répondit pas immédiatement lui caressant tendrement le ventre.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Peter.

\- D'une certaine façon, tu y es déjà, répondit Asmodeus d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, insista Wulan.

\- Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta tête, dit Asmodeus en lui tapotant le front, Tu rêves d'indépendance et de vivre comme un homme. Sache que le Dieu que tu adores tant ne t'accordera jamais ce que tu souhaites.

\- C'est cruel de dire ça.

\- Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Dans ce monde, je suis ton seul rempart face à la sombre réalité que tu vis.

\- Ce que je partage avec toi est une illusion, déclara Wulan.

Elle éprouvait une forme de dépendance envers son amant. Elle en avait conscience. Mais il était hors de question qu'il la pense amoureuse de lui. Elle ne lui donnerait jamais cette satisfaction.

\- Peut-être.. mais c'est une très belle illusion, n'est-ce pas ?

Asmodeus affichait un sourire. Il fit glisser Wulan sur son torse. Elle se tenait à présent au-dessus de son amant. Celui-ci avait une main posée sur sa hanche et une autre qui descendait de plus en plus bas.

\- As-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

Wulan sentit ses entrailles se tordre de dégoût. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de poser cette question. Pourtant sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui donna une réponse.

\- Quand j'étais jeune, c'était un marchand mais notre relation n'a jamais abouti.

\- Tu penses souvent à lui ? s'enquit Asmodeus

\- Parfois, répondit Wulan.

\- J'espère que tu ne penses jamais à lui quand nous sommes ensemble car si c'est le cas, qui sait ce qui lui arriverait ? lâcha Asmodeus d'un ton possessif et lourd de menaces.

Wulan ne répondit rien trop occupée par les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Cela faisait la vingt-huitième fois qu'elle s'adonnait à des relations avec un démon. Elle comptait, elle ne voulait pas oublier.

Le lendemain, elle était seule et nue dans son lit. Peter avait un rendez-vous important et n'était pas revenu. Wulan se demandait si lui aussi avait pris une amante. Les absences de son mari lui laissait un sentiment de suspicion. Elle ne le croisa que le surlendemain. Peter avait ses cheveux blonds totalement décoiffés et un air paniqué.

\- Asmodeus… il est parti… il y a d'étranges personnes qui rôdent et posent des questions. Ne réponds surtout rien.

Peter s'était ensuite rué dans son bureau pour s'y enfermer toute l'après-midi. En fin de journée, Wulan avait effectivement reçu un invité bizarre. Elle se tenait face à un homme brun qui s'exprimait en javanais. Malgré une veste qui le couvrait, Wulan pouvait apercevoir un étrange dessin sur le cou de l'invité.

\- Vous pouvez voir cette rune ? Demanda l'inconnu en désignant son cou

\- Oui, tout le monde le peut, répondit Wulan sans comprendre.

L'homme resta silencieux et fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

\- Cet homme, Asmodeus a fait des affaires avec votre mari ?

\- Oui, répondit Wulan

\- Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas.

Elle avait ensuite ordonné à l'inconnu de quitter sa maison. Wulan se sentait contrarié et avait l'impression que l'homme qu'elle avait croisé était responsable de la disparition d'Asmodeus.

Après le départ d'Asmodeus, le couple était au bord de la faillite et endetté. Ils avaient dû se séparer de leurs serviteurs et emménager dans une maison plus petite. Wulan supposait que c'est ce qui arrivait quand on fréquentait un démon. La jeune femme avait entreposé tous les cadeaux que le démon lui avait offerts dans la petite maison de son enfance à Bali. Elle avait aussi laissé la boite dans laquelle se trouvait le bracelet que lui avait offert ce marchand venant de contrées lointaines.

Quant à Peter, il cherchait l'absolution de Dieu et assistait à la messe tous les dimanche. En dépit de leur situation financière compliquée, il faisait de nombreux dons aux orphelinats et tentait de son mieux d'aider les plus démunis. Il avait même fait une confession totale à un évêque qui lui avait assuré que Dieu lui accordait son pardon. Wulan restait sceptique, que pouvait donc faire un pauvre évêque face à une créature telle qu'Asmodeus ? Que savait-il vraiment de Dieu ? Celui-ci s'était montré étrangement silencieux lorsque le démon avait séjourné chez elle.

Ironiquement Asmodeus avait tenu sa part du marché passé avec Peter concernant son désir d'avoir un enfant. Entre-temps, Wulan était tombée enceinte, ce qui avait comblé de joie son mari. Neuf mois plus tard, elle tenait son enfant entre ses bras, celui-ci se tortillait dans ses épaisses couvertures tout en gazouillant. Il était magnifique et en bonne santé. La jeune femme décida de ne pas se poser de questions sur l'identité du père. Cet enfant était le fruit d'un accouchement très dur et fatiguant. Elle ne laisserait personne s'en attribuer les mérites. Savoir qu'elle était la mère de ce petit être était suffisant. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Ni Wayan Wulan se sentait heureuse et vivante.


End file.
